


Hold On

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asia Family is mentioned in passing, Attempted Murder, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, China Hong Kong and Japan have a shitty father, Gen, Hong Kong and Iceland get together but its never mentioned their dynamic just changes, Hong Kong confides in Japan, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japan finds it very hard to talk to people, Mild Gore, Minor Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Near Death Experiences, Songfic, Sortof, Ukraine is the 911 operator, oh also there is some swearing, the OC's are their parents, time moves fast in this, we dont focus on romantic relatioships in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦"𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶Leon want to forget, he wants his childhood memory's to fade away into nothingness and leave him to live his life. But no matter how much he wishes, they wont fade away. The trauma is burned into his brain like a cattle who got branded with hot iron.
Relationships: China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), China & Japan & Hong Kong (Hetalia), China & Japan (Hetalia), Denmark & China (Hetalia), Denmark & Finland & Iceland & Norway & Sweden (Hetalia), Finland & China (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Iceland (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Japan (Hetalia), Iceland & Sweden (Hetalia), Norway & China (Hetalia), Sweden & Denmark & Iceland & Hong Kong (Hetalia), Sweden & Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Hold On

_ Loving and fighting _   
  
Leon wishes he remembers more about his mom. Kiku finds it hard to talk, and prefers to just say nothing over anything at all. Leon would only bring up their mom to Yao if he had a deathwish, so he just sat in silence, digging through his own memories trying to remember everything he could. She was a kind and beautiful woman, who loved them all very much. Leon has one vivid memory of her, the time she took the three of them out into the countryside. They had pitched a tent and cooked their dinner over a fire, and they fell asleep on the ground. Life was simple then.   
  
Leon remembers the night she left a little too well. He was only 7 years old at the time. Leon remembers playing video games in Kiku’s room while his brother was working on his homework, he didn’t know where Yao was, and he’ll never ever find out. At first the arguing could barely be heard over the sounds of whatever video game he had been playing. Leon wanted to say something to his brother so badly. The energy radiating for Kiku as he hunched over his homework filled the entire room, Leon had to admit that it made him uncomfortable.    
The sound of glass shattering against the ground below them was enough to get Kiku up from his desk. “Leon, stay here.” Leon nodded to his older brother. And then Kiku was gone, down the stairs. Leon turned the video game off, his parents arguing filling the room. Leon could’ve sworn a third, even a fourth voice had joined the arguing and then Kiku returned to his room where Leon patiently waited for his return. Leon immediately knew something was off, his brother's breathing was too shaky and his movements were not as confident as his normal movements(not that those were very confident in the first place.) Kiku threw himself onto his bed and just lay there still. Leon slowly picks himself up from the floor, sliding into bed beside Kiku.   
Leon carefully wraps his arms around Kiku, waiting for the older boy to push him away but the only response he got was a shaky inhale. Leon selects his next words carefully, “You can cry you know.” So young but so aware of many things that normal 7 years olds shouldn’t be aware of. Kiku turned to face Leon and for the first time ever Leon saw his brother cry. If the situation were different Leon might have joked that this was the first time Kiku had cried in the 15 years he had been alive, but the situation was wrong so he just gripped Kiku tighter hoping to drown out the three arguing voices downstairs. Leon wasn't sure how long they lay there before a door slammed and Yao slid into the bed with them.   


_ Accusing, denying _   
  
There was so much yelling and crying the next couple weeks after she left them. Yao blamed every little thing for the disappearance. Even his own brothers. Kiku blamed himself, and their father blamed him too. Leon blamed their father, it was his fault mom was gone and that the three of them were now alone fighting against the world.    
Leon wishes he hadn’t woken up his daily 5pm nap. It had been just about a week since their mother had left. Leon woke to fighting, sliding out of his bed and to the top of the stairs he sat and listened.   
  
“Its your fucking fault she left you disgrace.” his father shouted. Oh no, this couldn’t be good.   
  
A strangled sob made its way to Leon’s ears, “It's not my fault.” Kiku’s shaking broken voice countered. Leon’s heart aches for his older brother. Where was Yao when you needed him?   
  
“But it is your fault. Kiku Wang you are the reason your mother abandoned not only you but your brothers.” their father practically spat.   
  
“Kiku Honda.” Kiku corrects him shakily.   
  
“The only reason we fought,” their father continues ignoring his middle sons correction, “was because you made the stupid request to have your last name changed to Honda.” Leon slides down to the bottom of the stairs to watch the fight, just in case.    
  
“The only reason she left, is because you’re 善良な父親のように自分のくだらない子供たちさえ世話することができない虐待的なろくでなし” [an abusive asshole who can't even care for his own goddamn children like a good father.]Leon winced, Kiku had switched to Japanese just to spite his father.    
  


“What the fuck did you say to me Honda.” Their father picked Kiku up by the collar holding the short teen off the ground. Leons breath hitched.   
  
“I said you’re 善良な父親のように自分のくだらない子供たちさえ世話することができない虐待的なろくでなし” [an abusive asshole who can't even care for his own goddamn children like a good father.] “Oh wait I forgot you don’t know Japanese. Shall I translate for you?” Their father fummed and lifted Kiku a little higher off the ground.    
  
“Not the time to get cocky Kiku” Leon whispers under his breath.   
  
“I said, you’re an abusive asshole who can't even care for his own goddamn children like a good father. Did you get that? Or would you like me to say it slower for you?” Leon wasn’t even sure what happened first, his father making a move to hit Kiku or Yao coming in through the front door. Everything happened so fast Leon wasn’t even sure he knew what order the events actually happened in. Their father threw a few punches to Kiku’s temple, knocking him out by the fourth punch. He realised Kiku’s shirt letting him collapse onto the floor. Placing his foot onto Kiku’s face, toes resting on the side of his nose he pressed his foot down, looking almost murderous.    
Leon wasn't even sure who was screaming? Was that him? He closed his mouth, the screams stopped. It was him.   
  
“What the 他媽的[fuck] do you think you’re doing.”    
  
_ I can't imagine a world with you gone _   
  
“I’m getting rid of this disgrace.” Their father spat glaring at Yao.   
  
“NO!” Leon didn’t even register that he’d gone to shout until it was too late to stop himself. Kiku can’t leave him.    
  
Yao moves towards them, their father pushes harder against Kiku’s nose. Yao takes another caution step towards them. Their father pushes down harder on Kiku’s nose, the house goes quiet and then, a faint sound. “Come any closer and Honda is about to look a whole lot worse” Their father threatened. Leon wanted to cry. Yao takes a step back, fear evident on his face. “Good. Come any closer to us and he gets it.”    
  
Fear flashes though Leon’s face. Yao looks to Leon desperate, “莱昂，打个九一一(Lái áng, dǎ gè jiǔyīyī)[Leon, call nine one one]” his face was pleading. Leon nodded and dashed up the stairs. He was shaking all over as he dialled 9-1-1 on Kiku’s cell phone he had found in his room. After explaining the current situation to the operator on the other end the cops were on their way.    
  
The lady’s voice was soothing, her name was Katyusha and she was asking him questions, all of which he answered with ease until, “How is everyone holding up over there?”    
  
Leon suddenly found it hard to breathe, “I don’t know. He’s not supposed to know I’m calling you.”   
  
“Take one more step closer and your brother gets it.” Their father's voice booms throughout the house sending a shiver down Leon's spine. There's shuffling of feet against the floor. Somebody groans softly, Leon thinks it's Kiku.    
  
“I’m going down.” he whispers to Katuysha.   
  
“Is it safe for you to go down?” she asks him.   
  
Leon thinks, “I don't care, he said he's gonna hurt Kiku.”   
  
Katuysha pauses, “Okay, kid. I’m going to mute myself, I want you to film everything that you see from now on.”   
  
“Okay.” Katuysha mutes herself and Leon opens up the camera app, pressing the record button he slips down the stairs.   
  
Whatever events had happened while Leon was upstairs had caused Yao to move in front of the staircase, their father had Kiku pinned up against the wall. Leon gasped. Their father turns to them his eyes glimmering in a terrifying way. “Oh good, you’re back. Now I know I told you I wouldn’t hurt him if you stayed away but, I lied. This boy will be the first of you three to go.” And with that he slammed the side of Kiku’s head into the wall.   
  
Leon was aware he was screaming but he couldn’t stop, he was frozen in place and the only thing he could do was scream, so scream he did. His father just kept slamming Kiku’s head into the wall, over and over again. Yao too was frozen in place, absolutely petrified at the scene in front of him. And who wouldn’t be petrified, watching their own brother be murdered at the hands of their own father.    
  
Leon wasn’t even sure what was happening anymore, the cops had arrived, forcefully removing Kiku from their father. The first thing Leon noticed is that he was bloody and bleeding in places that you probably shouldn’t be bleeding from. It made him sick. The cops took their father away in a police car, probably to be held in a prison, and the paramedics took Yao and Leon with Kiku to the hospital. And now they sat in the waiting room, waiting and hoping their brother would make it out alive.   
  
_ The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of _   
  
Leon had met a boy around his age in the waiting room. He was there because his older brother’s friend had broken his arm. And just for a moment, spending time with his new friend and his family, he had almost forgotten about everything he’d seen. Almost. There was the lingering memory of his brother's face, nose broken and bleeding heavily, knocked out and bleeding from his eyes. Leon wished he had stayed upstairs talking to Katuysha, waiting for the cops to arrive. If he hadn’t gone downstairs then their father wouldn't have,,,, done that.    
  
“Hey little buddy you okay?” The man with the spiky hair, a high pitched voice, and broken arm asked. Matthias Leon remembered. “You spaced out there.”   
  
Leon looks up to see everyone looking slightly concerned at him. He flashed a smile at them, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Leon didn’t even convince himself but everyone decided not to push. Yao glanced over at them.   
  
“So why are you here?” Tino asks. “It doesn’t look like you or your” he pauses “your dad?” he guesses.   
  
“My brother.”   
  
“Neither you or your brother look hurt.” Tino corrects himself.   
  
Leon drops his gaze back to the floor. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell us.” A different much deeper voice says. Leon glances up, Berwald was his name. Yao moves a couple chairs closer towards the group.   
  
Lukas looks at him, “You don’t have to sit that far away from us you know. He’s your brother after all.”   
  
“Aiya,” Yao whispers, taking a seat beside them.   
  
Leon wasn’t really sure what to say to Tino’s question, would Emil no longer like him if he knew what had happened. “It’s my other brother.” he finally whispers. Yao fiddles with his ponytail while Leon tries to collect the right words to tell them. “姚明，你能告诉他们菊库怎么了吗？我不想 [Yao, could you tell them what happened to Kiku? I don't want to.]” He whispers looking up to his older brother.   
  
Yao nods, “Our other brother Kiku he, uh.” Yao pauses for a moment, looking to Leon again, “遮住你的朋友的耳朵，他不需要听到真相。[Cover your friends ears, he doesn't need to hear the truth.]” Leon nods and places his hands over Emil’s ears, earning himself a few confused looks and a slight struggle from Emil. Yao continues, “Our brother, Kiku, we don’t have the best home life and our father, he tried to kill Kiku.” Yao finished quickly. Everyone was staring at Yao. Yao recollied, “A̶i̶y̶a̶ I shouldn’t have told you all that, you’re all barely young adults you should’t be burdened like that.”    
  
He’s cut off by Tino placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine, that's a terrible thing and I really hope your brother lives. He seems to mean a lot to you.” Tino flashes him a smile, “And I hope that basated of a father lands his ass in jail. Wait no I take that back, I hope he lands his ass in hell, he deserves to be there.”    
  
This earned him a slap from Lukas. “Not in front of the kids Tino.” He scolds.   
  
Tino gestures to the children, “You look at them and tell me they’re listening to what I’m saying I dare you.” They look at the boys, Emil and Leon were laying on the floor whispering to each other.    
  
A nurse steps out of the waiting room door, “Mr. Køhler, I’m sorry to inform you but we’re going to have to delay seeing you.” She shifts nervously.    
  
Matthais cuts her off, “It's okay, I know, somebody with a much more serious situation then me. I can wait.” He sends a smile. The nurse looked shocked, whether that was because of how cool Matthais was with that, or how high his voice was we will never know.   
  
If anyone had just even glanced in the door she had entered through they would’ve seen the chaos in the hospital, chaos that Kiku had caused. But none of them did, they just feel backing into their somewhat joyful conversation. 

_ I'd be so lost if you left me alone _   
  
It was late, they hadn’t kicked anybody out of the hospital yet indeed they had brought them all blankets and apologized for how long they had all been waiting. Leon crawled up onto Yao’s lap, “Kiku isn’t gonna die is he?” he whispers. “I don’t want to lose him.” Leon sniffles trying to hold back tears.    
  
Yao pauses, he wants to promise his brother it will be alright and that Kiku won't ever leave them, but even he’s not sure that Kiku will live. “I don’t know.” he whispers to his brother. “I hope he doesn’t, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”   
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without him either.” Leon mutters.    
  
Emil sneaks up behind the two of them, lightly tapping Leon on the shoulder he asks, “Do,, do you wanna build a fort with me and Matthais and Berwald? To sleep in.”   
  
Leon looks up to Yao, seeking guidance from his older brother. Yao smiles and nods. ‘Go’ he mouths to his brother. Leon slides off of his lap and takes Emil’s hand as they head over to build a fort with Matthais and Berwald. Yao smiled as he watched the two of them go, he was glad Leon was making friends. He made a mental note to get Lukas’ phone number so they could arrange for the boys to spend time together.   
  
_ You locked yourself in the bathroom _   
It was late when a nurse came and woke Yao up. “I’m very sorry to bother you sir but I thought you might want to see your brother before you sleep.”   
  
Yao nods, “I would, thank you.”    
  
The nurser takes Yao out of the waiting room leading him to where Kiku was staying. “He’s a bit bloody still.” he warns Yao before opening the door and letting Yao into the room.    
  
Lying on the floor when I break through   
  
There Kiku was, lying on the hospital bed, covered in bandages and blood. He looked sickly pale.    
  
_ I pull you in to feel your heartbeat _   
  
Yao was thankful for the heart rate monitor beside Kikus bed, signalling that he was alive and in a stable condition. He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He smiles at the nurse. That's when the screaming started.   
  
_ Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me" _   
  
Yao knew that scream anywhere, after all he’d only heard it all afternoon. “Leon.” He rushes back to the waiting room. Leon’s screaming had woken everyone and didn’t look like it was going to stop if somebody didn’t calm him.    
  
“Kiku please no don't leave me!” Kiku please!” Leon yelled to the room, tears rolling down his face.    
  
Yao rushed to his brother, “Hey, hey, hey Leon it's okay. Kiku is okay. We can see him in the morning.” Emil gave a comforting hug to Leon.   
  
“W-we can?” Leon sniffles wiping his eyes. Yao nods. Leon smiles softly.   
  
“I’m glad.” Yao ruffles his hair.   
  
“So kid you gonna go back to sleep with Emil in your fort? Or do you wanna come sleep with me?”   
  
“I’ll stay here.” he whispers.   
  
“Okay kid. Sleep well, we’ll see Kiku in the morning.”    
  
_ Hold on, I still want you _   
  
Kiku was awake when they went to visit him. The first thing Kiku did when he saw his brothers was cry. Well he didn’t openly cry but he wanted to cry. “I’m sorry.” he choked out.   
  
“What are you sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong Honda.” Yao says. Kiku flinches at the use of his last name.   
  
“See, you called me Honda. You’re mad at me. I fucked up.”   
  
Leon gasped quietly, Kiku rarely ever swore. “I didn’t mean it like that. You changed your name didn’t you?” Yao responds, shit he should’ve of said that.   
  
“I guess I did.” Kiku pauses again, “I’m sorry”   
  
This time Leon is the one to speak, “You don’t need to be sorry, it's not your fault.”   
  
And Kiku’s smile lights up the room.   
  
_ Come back, I still need you _   
  
Yao wished Kiku hadn't been so distant since the trip to the hospital. Even after moving in with their cousins and family friend he was still distant as ever. Leon was the only person he seemed to spend time with happily.    
  
_ Let me take your hand, I'll make it right _   
  
Yao should’ve noticed that something was off with his brother. He was his brother for crying out loud he should’ve known. But there was nothing that could’ve stopped Kiku from vanishing off into the night without a trace. He wished they we’re young again when Yao could take his hand and offer to buy him that ice cream he loved and all would be better.   
  
_ I swear to love you all my life _   
  
Leon was angry, Kiku just left him like that, leaving him with nobody to recharge with besides Emil. He had never felt so alone in his life. Yet he still loved his brother.    
Yao has many regrets, letting his brother leave was one of them, another was hitting Leon. He was drunk and angry and so full of emotion he wasn’t even sure why he was feeling this way. Or at least he pretended he didn’t know. Now matter how upset he was, he knew he would still love Kiku unconditionally.    
  
_ Hold on, I still need you _   
  
Leon cried, and he cried and he cried. He cried into Emils arms and when everybody else joined the hug Leon cried harder. He was so glad he had Emil’s family in his life.   
But god did he wish Kiku was with him, Kiku the person he could tell anything, Kiku the person he could go too and say just about anything and get no judgment whatsoever, Kiku the person who he could go to when he needed to recharge his social battery. Kiku his older brother.    
  
_ A long endless highway, you're silent beside me _   
  
Life was a long endless highway for Leon, it used to be filled with the scratching of a pen against paper, or the softly spoken advice of his older brother, or even the chaotic sounds of his household. But now there were very little calming sounds, just chaos and pain. But he would be okay. He could push through it all.    
  
_ Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from _   
  
Kiku’s life was a nightmare, growing up in an abusive household, almost being murdered, dealing with anxiety and self depreciation but not being able to express how he felt to people. He felt like his life was a car, but the car was on fire and the road is terrible and full of holes and the car is going to crash. And then, a break in the road, one side the road is peaceful, a few potholes but nothing the car can’t make it over, and the other option, worse then the road he was on now. So Kiku did what anybody would in this situation, he took the nice road.    
He ran away from home.   
  
_ Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin' _   
  
Leon remembers the first time he ran into Kiku after he’d run away. Five years had gone by and yet, Kiku still lit up Leons world like some star that could only be seen by some. Leon was confused and hurt, he’d wanted to see Kiku again so bad, he’d even prayed for it, but now the moment was here and all he could feel was anger.   
  
_ Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones _   
  
Leon had hoped that he would be as good at repressing his emotions as Kiku was. He wasn’t, Matthias and Tino saw through him right away. They saw the anger burning on his face when he saw Kiku.    
Leon wished he were more like his brother.   
  
_ They took you away on a table _   
  
Leon wishes he could forget. Forget like Mei did because her mind was too young to even remember who the black haired man hanging in photos on the wall was. He wishes he could forget his brother bleeding and unconscious, lain out on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. He wishes he could forget when his mother left, when their father and Kiku fought, he wished that his memories would go away. But the trauma burns into his mind more deep than he could ever wish.    
  
_ I pace back and forth as you lay still _   
  
His room. Kiku’s room was so empty. Everything that made it Kiku’s was gone. Leon had paced the floor for ages with the door locked. He didn’t even come down for dinner, he just kept pacing and pacing and pacing.    
  
_ They pull you in to feel your heartbeat _   
  
The house was quiet, Kikus' room seemed dead. There was no more faint sounds, no music playing too loudly through headphones, nothing. The liveliness and sounds of the room had gone with their brother. The room had died.    
  
_ Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me" _   
  
Leon had nightmares about Kiku. Kiku leaving, Kiku dying, Kiku leaving him alone in this world.    
Leon shouldn’t complain, Yao had it worse, nightmares two times a week if he was extra lucky. Still, Leon wished he wouldn’t wake up screaming for a person who hadn’t been in his life for many years.   
  
_ Hold on, I still want you _   
Why did Kiku leave? Did he feel unwanted? Leon sometimes felt that way, especially when he was tired and couldn’t stand most of his family for longer than five minutes. Leon wished he could’ve read his brother better. Learnt the things he knew and got a lot better at repressing his emotions. But he would just have to stick to what he had, wishing his brother would come back.   
  
_ Come back, I still need you _   
  
Leon needed Kiku. Or at least that's what he believed for the first 4 years after Kiku’s disappearance. Once the fifth year came around, Leon decided that he didn’t need Kiku, he didn’t need him back in his life. If Kiku didn’t want anything with him then fine.   
  
_ Let me take your hand, I'll make it right _   
  
The first time Leon saw Kiku in years, he yelled at him. Leon didn’t want to yell but he just did. He was a mess of emotions. Leon wished he’d ran and hugged his brother and made it right, but instead he yelled and cried and fucked things up. But his brother, the loving, kind hearted, self deprecating person he was forgave him right away.    
  
_ I swear to love you all my life _   
  
They all hurt in their past, but it's okay because now they're all back together now ready to love each other no matter what, ready to support each other with everything they've got. Never going to leave eachother again.    
  
_ Hold on, I still need you _   
  
Leon didn’t really expect Kiku to move back in with them, so why did it hurt? Why did it hurt a little when Kiku only came to visit sometimes. Why did it hurt that Kiku wasn't with him constantly? It didn’t hurt that bad, and besides, he had Emil to talk to.    
  
_ I don't wanna let go _   
  
Leon loved when Kiku came over or stayed with them. He didn’t even mind that his brother brought over his boyfriend Abel, he was cool enough. Leon never wanted his brothers to leave him.   
  
_ I know I'm not that strong _ _   
_   
Leon knew he wasn't like Kiku, he wasn't good at bottling up his emotions and not talking about them. Though he supposed that was a good thing.    
  
_ I just wanna hear you Saying baby, let's go home Let's go home _   
  
Leon loved listening to Emil sing. He didn’t do it often but when he did he cherished those moments. Emil’s voice was something truly otherworldly. It was soothing and Leon could just forget all his problems when he listened to Emil talk. 

_ Yeah, I just wanna take you home _   
  
Leon liked when Emil took him over to his house, it felt more like home then his own house. And Berwald and Lukas reminded him of Kiku in their own weird ways. He felt like he was at home here.    
  
_ Hold on, I still want you Come back, I still need you _

Leon was sure, after a year of staying in touch with Kiku that he wouldn’t be leaving his life anytime soon.


End file.
